Stupor Duck
Stupor Duck is a Looney Tunes animated short starring Daffy Duck and directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Daffy Duck is cast as Stupor Duck and his alter ego, Cluck Trent. After the introduction—which shows Daffy being faster than a speeding (pop gun) bullet, more powerful than (a barely-functional, 1800s-style train) locomotive and (almost) able to leap tall buildings (the depicted tall building being "McKimson Assocates," sic) in a single bound — the film proceeds to the story proper. Cluck, hoping for a promotion, eavesdrops on his editor, who is watching a "corny soap opera" on a TV in his office. The unseen show's villain is "Aardvark Ratnik," a Russian-accented terrorist hell-bent on world domination. Cluck concludes that Aardvark actually exists, is present in the editor's office and making his demands known lest the consequences. Cluck declares there's just one superhero that can stop "Aardvark": Stupor Duck. After an errant change into a witch's costume (that Witch Hazel wore), Cluck put on his Stupor Duck outfit and begins his search for the non-existent antagonist. One by one, he spots "examples" of "Aardvark's" supposed work, screaming out before tackling each one "this looks like a job for Stuuuupor Duck!". Among them: * A skyscraper being razed to make way for a new city hall (a member of the demolition crew beats Stupor up when Stupor prevents the building from falling ("Then the lights went out all over the world!"). * A sinking ship that turns out to be a submarine (Stupor gets blasted by a deck gun and then the ship fires a torpedo at Stupor, blowing him away when Stupor tries to save the sub from sinking). * A train wreck that's actually a stunt scene for a new Warner Bros. movie (the crewman detonates the dynamite, unaware that Stupor is high in the sky holding the explosive; Stupor loses his feathers-off screen). * Finally, a nuclear missile that's actually a rocket headed for the moon (with Stupor, who has lost his costume, holding on for dear life). During the final gag, observers climbing a mountain repeat the "Look, up in the sky ..." tagline as they watch the rocket and its screaming feathered passenger head into outer space. Censorship *When this cartoon aired on ABC, the part after Daffy/Stupor Duck saves the skyscraper from falling where the construction worker punches Daffy/Stupor Duck in the face was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-s.aspx *When this cartoon aired on the syndicated "Merrie Melodies" show, the part where a submarine cannon shoots Daffy/Stupor Duck in the face was cut, but not the part where Daffy/Stupor Duck gets chased and gets blown up by a missile. Availability *VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck *VHS - Collectors Edition, Porky and Daffy *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 1 Notes *Daws Butler voiced the narrator and the newspaper editor. *This cartoon was used in Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island. Goofs *The "McKimson Associates" building has "Associates" misspelled as "Assocates" Gallery Succession References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:1956 shorts Category:1956 Category:1956 films Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s